Naruto's Strangeness
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Naruto has been acting a little strange since their first encounter with Zabuza, and Sakura drags Sasuke along to find out why, because Kakashi isn't helping. SasuNaru SLASH. On Hold.
1. Confronting Naruto

Hiya everyone! It's Rune again, back with another overly used plot. Naruto going back in time. What fun. Except he has help this time! In the form of Sasuke and Sakura! So continue reading please. Oh yeah! This takes place sometime after they all arrive at Tazuna's house. I think that's the old guys name; can't remember. Ah, well. Enjoy the new story people.

1234567890

Chapter 1

1234567890

Confronting Naruto

1234567890

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "Have you noticed that Naruto's been acting a little strange lately." Sasuke sighed; he had almost completed the perfect plan to kill Itachi before Sakura had woken him up.

"And you aren't taking this to Kakashi-sensei, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I did," Sakura replied, "He said not to worry about it."

"Then don't worry about it."

"Aren't you the one who said Kakashi-sensei was an idiot and shouldn't be listened too unless it's _really_ important?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blushed a little and sighed again.

"Fine. Let's go see what's wrong with the dobe." Sakura only smiled while Inner Sakura was doing a victory dance.

1234567890

Naruto shifted a little when he felt Sasuke and Sakura sit down on either side of him. He groaned. He at least hoped he'd have a little peace locked inside his and Sasuke's shared room. Sakura was in her 'Tell-Me-Everything-Now-Or-I'll-Unleash-Inner-Sakura-On-Your-Sorry-Butt' mode, he could tell. He lifted his head off of his knees.

"What'd you guys want?" he asked.

"You've been acting strange lately," Sakura explained, "We want to know why?"

"Both of you?" Naruto asked, "Or did you just drag Sasuke here cause Kakashi was being an ass?"

"She dragged me here," Sasuke said, earning a small glare from Sakura, "But now I'm curious. Start talking dobe."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," Sakura said. Naruto shook his head.

"You'd never understand. You'd never believe me either. There's no point in telling you if you won't understand or believe me."

"So show us then," Sasuke said. Naruto's head snapped to Sasuke.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" he asked.

"We'd be a better team wouldn't we?" Sasuke asked, "We'd be able to form plans with out anyone else the wiser." Sakura watched the exchange with confusion. She had no idea what was going on.

"Do you have any idea how few people survive that!" Naruto exclaimed, "Who's to say we will?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke wants to do a blood ritual," Naruto said, "One that would connect us all in a lot of ways."

"What sort of ways?" Sakura asked.

"We'd know everything about each other," Sasuke said, quietly, "We'd see each other's memories, we could see through each other's eyes, even act through one another on certain occasions."

"We'd even have a telepathic connection," Naruto said, "And any Kekkei Genkai in one bloodline, like Sasuke's Sharingan eye, would be passed between those who did the ritual, making both you and me capable of using the Sharingan."

"So why don't we do it then?" Sakura asked.

"A lot of people who do this ritual don't make it," Sasuke said, "And those who do are usually intertwined _romantically_. And it's never been done with more then two people either."

"Well, let's take a chance," Sakura said, "And I'm not just saying this because I like Sasuke. This _will_ make us a better team. And something tells me we're going to need to be a better team in the near future. So, how do we do it?"

"We slit our wrists and touch the wounds to each other saying 'I claim you as not only an _our family name_ but as my blood sibling as well'," Sasuke said.

"Are you two serious about this?" Naruto asked. He continued after they both nodded, "Then you should know now, so you won't be surprised during the ritual. And this gets out to **no one**! _I'm_ not even supposed to know this yet," Naruto said, "My last name isn't really Uzumaki. My father made a lot of enemies before he died, so to protect me my name was changed."

"So what's your real family name?" Sakura asked.

"Kazama."

"Kazama? As in Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage?" asked a surprised Sasuke.

"Yep. I'm the Yondaime's legacy. His only living heir. And I'm not supposed to be told of this until I'm seventeen."

"So how did you figure it out?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto pulled out a kunai and smiled.

"You're just going to have to do the ritual to see that one." Sasuke nodded as he and Sakura pulled out their own kunai. They each slit their wrists and then held onto each others forearms, pressing the wounds together.

"I claim you as not only an Uchiha/Kazama/Haruno but as my blood sibling as well!" they said together. Everything went dark.

1234567890

I love cliffies, don't you? I'm starting this one until I can get back into doing HPnElemental Dragons. Smiles.

Rune


	2. Not Dead Yet

Chapter 2

1234567890

Not Dead Yet

1234567890

Kakashi was trying to figure out where the hell his team was. His last stop was the room that Naruto and Sasuke shared.

"So how did you figure it out?" he heard Sakura ask.

"You're just going to have to do the ritual to see that one." that was Naruto. What ritual was he talking about? There was a moment of silence, then…

"I claim you as not only an Uchiha/Kazama/Haruno but as my blood sibling as well!"

'Oh shit,' Kakashi thought, breaking into the room. He was too late; his three students had already passed out. The weren't dead yet, so that was a good sign. He somehow maneuvered the three of them onto Naruto's bed.

'The Hokage's going to kill me,' Kakashi thought, as he settled down for a long night of watching over his students. It didn't occur to him that Naruto had said 'Kazama' instead of 'Uzumaki'.

1234567890

"What the hell," Naruto said, as he got up. He looked around the room, to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at two other people. Both of which Naruto recognized. One was a black-haired version of Sakura, aptly named Black Sakura. Black Sakura was actually inner Sakura, and Naruto had taken to calling her Black Sakura when she decided to make herself known. The second person had fiery red hair, and orange-colored eyes. Her most identifiable features, however, were the fox ears on top of her head and the nine fox tails that were spread out behind her. Yep, this was Kyuubi. Not a lot of people knew she was a girl. Arashi sure as hell didn't when he sealed her into Naruto.

Naruto recognized the room too. It had a ceiling painted so that it looked like the universe. Naruto's eyes went directly to the galaxy they all lived in. He always seemed to do that. The walls were covered with millions of doors that Naruto knew went to millions and millions of television like monitors that were used to watch peoples lives. The floor was a plain blue carpet; kinda out of sync with the rest of the room.

"Alright, dumbass," Kyuubi said, "What did you do that would make _those_ two want to talk to us?"

"Meet my new blood siblings," Naruto said, pointing to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Blood siblings!" Kyuubi screeched, "Are you bloody insane! I did **not** get sealed in you just so you could kill yourself with a blood ritual!"

"It was his idea," Naruto said, gesturing at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Y'all a bunch of freaks," Black Sakura said. From behind Sasuke and Sakura everyone heard a squeal. In a blue flash, there was a girl hugging Naruto. She had blonde hair and was about a head and a half shorter than Naruto.

"Hello to you to, Fate," Naruto laughed, "So where's that annoying brother of yours?"

"I'm right here. And I'm _not_ annoying." Everyone turned to see a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was definitely the girl's brother.

"Yes you are, Destiny," Naruto said, "That's why I like Fate here better. She's not annoying. Hyper, yes. Annoying, no."

"Again; Y'all a bunch of freaks," Black Sakura said. Destiny glared at her while Fate giggled.

"Before Destiny opens his mouth and sets Black Sakura on us," Kyuubi said, earning a 'Smart Fox' from Black Sakura, "What exactly are we here for?"

"The little ritual those three tried to perform," Destiny said, gesturing at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "What do you know of it?"

"If they didn't say the proper words at the _exact_ same time, down to the last millionths of a second, then they die," Kyuubi replied. Destiny smirked.

"They didn't say it at the exact same time," he said, causing everyone but him and Fate to pale.

1234567890

Kakashi's head snapped up as he heard Naruto's pained whine. He really hoped that whine didn't mean what he thought it did. He had already sent Pakkun with a message to the Sandaime about the ritual; he really didn't want to have to send one that said all his students were dead. Especially considering one of those students was the Hokage's favorite. Kakashi sighed in relief, when Naruto only shifted into a more comfortable position before settling down.

1234567890

Sarutobi groaned when Pakkun appeared before him. What could have possibly have gone wrong so soon? Sarutobi paled as he read Kakashi's letter. This wasn't good. Sarutobi prayed to any gods and goddesses that were listening to keep Naruto safe, while damning himself for not telling Naruto the truth about his family sooner.

1234567890

Somewhere in Suna, Gaara's head snapped up. What he just felt…that couldn't be right. There's no way in hell, that was right. Gaara shook it off as Shukaku trying to spook him.

1234567890

Mwhahahahahahahaha. Cliffies so rock. What will happen to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke? Will they live or die? And what was it exactly that Gaara felt? You'll just have to wait till next chapter to see. I'd also like to warn anyone reading this story. I won't update this story if I update HPnElemental Dragons. Smiles.

Rune


	3. Memories

Chapter 3

1234567890

Memories

1234567890

"The little ritual those three tried to perform," Destiny said, gesturing at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "What do you know of it?"

"If they didn't say the proper words at the _exact_ same time, down to the last millionths of a second, then they die," Kyuubi replied. Destiny smirked.

"They didn't say it at the exact same time," he said, causing everyone but him and Fate to pale.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kyuubi asked, her eyes narrowing. They wouldn't be here if they were all going to die.

"They didn't say it at the exact same time," Destiny repeated, "Which means they di-"

"Oh, stop being such a dramatic idiot," Fate said, "You know the rules as well as I do. The soul mate clause comes into play here."

"Soul mate clause?" Sakura asked.

"Soul mates can't kill each other," Kyuubi said, "That's why most of the ones who do this ritual are romantically inclined. They're soul mates. Which means two of you are soul mates."

"Correct. And because we can't have soul mates kill each other, we can't kill the third member either," Fate said cheerfully. Destiny just grumbled about not being able to have any fun.

"So who are the two lovebirds to be?" Black Sakura asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke," Destiny said, grinning. Sasuke passed out. So did Sakura. Naruto managed to stay conscious but his jaw hit the ground and he let out a whine.

"Damn," Black Sakura said, "I was hoping I'd get Sasuke."

"And how exactly are they supposed to rebuild their clans?" Kyuubi asked, a little scared of what the answer would be. Destiny, finally having a chance to get back at the Kyuubi for turning his hair neon green when they were younger, told her.

"You, of course," he said, smiling, "You are a girl and as you are technically part of Naruto now…"

"You mean I have to carry their kids?" Kyuubi yelled, "That's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair," Destiny replied, "Get over it."

"Oh, and Naru-chan! Before you wake up! When you get the chance, tell Neji that his destiny and fate is in his hands," Fate said.

"Sure," Naruto said, before everything faded to black.

1234567890

Sakura

1234567890

"So I guess this makes us rivals for Sasuke's affections," Sakura said, handing Ino her ribbon back. Sakura smiled. She would really love to continue being bestest friends with Ino but even she could see that Sasuke would come between them.

"I guess so, forehead-girl," Ino replied, smiling back. She could see that Sasuke would come between them too.

Sakura didn't know it, but it was that instant that Black Sakura was born, as a subconscious attempt to keep Ino from ever telling what move she would make next concerning Sasuke.

1234567890

Sasuke

1234567890

Sasuke entered the household looking, frantically, for his parents and older brother. Someone had killed all the rest of their family. What he saw, would haunt him forever. A snake-like man stood over his parent's bodies, covered in their blood. Itachi entered shortly after Sasuke and chased the snake-like man away.

Sasuke entered the household looking, frantically, for his parents. Someone had killed all the rest of their family. What he saw would haunt him forever. Itachi stood over their parent's bodies, covered in their blood. Itachi looked at his younger brother and smirked.

"I wasn't able to protect them or you, little brother, I'm sorry."

"I killed them, Sasuke. Every last one of them. And soon, I will kill you too."

"I'm sorry, little brother. But do not worry. You will not remember it. Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"You have to get stronger to defeat me brother. Mangekyo Sharingan!"

1234567890

Naruto

1234567890

"You're coming back to Konoha, Sasuke-teme! Whether you like it or not!" Naruto yelled.

"That's what you think dobe," Sasuke replied. The two continued to fight. It lasted until Naruto saw Jiraiya struck down by Orochimaru. Naruto flew into rage.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto pushed the sphere through Orochimaru's chest. All thoughts of Orochimaru and Jiraiya were forgotten when he saw Sasuke hit his knees holding his shoulder in the spot of the curse mark.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, as he ran to Sasuke's side.

"Sorry, dobe," Sasuke said, coughing up a little blood, "Looks like I won't be going anywhere."

"You can't leave me Sasuke-teme, not yet," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled a little and wiped away a tear that had made it's way down Naruto's face.

"Sorry," Sasuke said again, "I'm not gonna make it. Promise me one last thing, dobe?"

"What?"  
"Kill my brother for me?"

"Sure Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I never got to tell you, dobe. As absurd as it might sound," Sasuke said, coughing up some more blood, "Love you." And with that Sasuke was gone.

"I love you too, teme," Naruto said, more tears streaming down his face, "I just wish you could hear that."

1234567890

Kyuubi

1234567890

Kyuubi entered her den, expecting to find her kits ready to eat the dinner she had caught, but instead found a bloody mess. A lone ninja stood above her helpless kits and laughed as the last one died. Kyuubi flew into rage. The ninja disappeared, but it was too late…Kyuubi had seen the symbol on his headband. The symbol of the leaf village.

Kyuubi headed for the leaf village. When she got there, she saw many ninja celebrating. (Unknown to her they were celebrating the soon to be born son of the Yondaime not the death of her kits) Her rage grew greater. She started to attack the leaf nin, scattering them left and right. The only ninja who stood a chance against her was the Yondaime Hokage himself. And he used that chance to seal her inside of his newborn child.

It wasn't until later that Kyuubi realized that the headband the ninja was wearing had a slash through it, signifying that he was a missing-nin.

1234567890

That's just to show that they saw each other's memories. I'm not gonna write down every single one. They saw Kyuubi's memories because the Kyuubi has different memories than Naruto whereas Black Sakura only has the same memories of Sakura. I'll explain Sasuke's memory next chapter. And you'll find out what Gaara felt next chapter, too. Smiles.

Rune


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4

1234567890

Explanations

1234567890

Gaara's head snapped up again. That time he felt it for sure. But how in the hell could there be three Kyuubi? There was only one. He was sure of it. Yet somehow he was sensing three of them in the direction of Wave Country. He'd go check it out but he was surrounded by ANBU. They were sent by his father to 'guard' him. Yeah right, more like kill him if the opportunity arises.

1234567890

The first thing Sasuke did when the three of them woke up was to tackle Naruto, sending them both off the bed and onto the floor.

"Sorry, dobe," Sasuke said. Kakashi, who was startled awake by the loud 'THUD' the two made, assumed Sasuke said sorry for whatever had caused the two of them to be on the floor. The three gennin, however, knew it was because of the Chidori Sasuke had watched the memory version of him put in Naruto's chest.

"Do you three have any idea how dangerous it was for you to do that?" Kakashi asked. The three of them would normally have been ashamed of themselves, with the tone Kakashi was using, but instead Kakashi was confused as they started laughing. The reason you ask? Their telepathic abilities started kicking in early and Kyuubi made a funny comment.

****

I wonder what would happen if you stuck a kunai up someone's butt instead of a finger for the thousand years of pain jutsu.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked, still laughing.

"Looks like telepathy's kicking in," Naruto said, "I guess we can all here the psycho fox's inner thoughts now."

****

Psycho fox! What'd ya mean…psycho fox? Kyuubi

I mean psycho fox. Get over it. Stupid fox. Naruto

****

Stupid brat! Kyuubi

__

I think you're all stupid freaks. Black Sakura.

The three gennin started to crack up again, leaving Kakashi even more confused and a little worried about the fox comment. Just before Kakashi could open his mouth, Sakura bonked Naruto on the head.

"You didn't tell us, you'd done this before!" she yelled, referring to the fact that Naruto had gone back in time. Kakashi didn't know that however, and was very confused. He grew even more confused when all three of his students passed out again.

"What the hell," Kakashi said. Oh well, he might as well right another letter to the Hokage while he had the time. The three of them better not die on him now. And that psycho fox comment still had him worried.

1234567890

"Okay, why are we here again," Kyuubi asked.

"So we can explain some stuff," Fate said, "And to freak the shit out of Kakashi. Didn't work though." Naruto snorted.

"First off," Destiny said, "You will soon start to get features from each other."

"That's not too bad," Sakura said.

"And we wanted to give you summons," Fate said.

"Summons?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, summons," Fate replied, "Like Sarutobi can summon monkeys, Kakashi dogs, Jiraiya frogs, and so on."

"Foxes obviously," Naruto said, "To the point where I could summon Kyuubi."

"Dragons for us," Black Sakura yelled. Sasuke grinned.

"I wanna be able to summon a Cerberus," he said. Naruto, Kyuubi, and the two Sakura's sweatdropped.

"Okay, sign these," Fate said, giving them each a contract.

"Alright," Fate continued, when they were done, "Boss Fox's name is obviously Kyuubi. Boss Dragon's is Draco. And Boss Cerberus' is Canis. Now do we need to explain anything else?" Destiny sighed.

"Not really, but you guys have about another fifteen minutes here," he said, "So do whatever…except of course looking through people's destinies. Because then I get to kill you."

"Right," Naruto said, "No lookie. Gotcha."

"So," Sakura said, "You going to explain how you have memories that go on beyond where we are at?"

"I, well Kyuu-chan actually, did a time jutsu. Things were alright, but they could be better," Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I can't believe our future self hated you. She was such a stuck up bitch," Black Sakura said.

"What was with training with Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you're dying wish was for me to kill him," Naruto said, "And he found out before I could that I was doing a time jutsu after I made good on that wish, so he trained me in the Uchiha taijutsu style so I could train you when I came back."

"But he was the one who killed my family," Sasuke said, "Why would he want to train me?"

"He used the Mangekyo Sharingan on you," Naruto said, "It was really Orochimaru who killed off the Uchiha's. Of course Itachi is still guilty of all the crap he's done since he became a missing nin."

"Fifteen minutes up!" they heard Destiny call.

1234567890

"Are you sure you're well enough for this?" Haku asked.

"I am," Zabuza said, getting up, "We attack tomorrow." He walked over to his pack and tried to pick it up.

"Argh," Zabuza winced holding his side, "Or not tomorrow." Haku rushed over to help change the now blood red bandages.

1234567890

I can't remember where Zabuza got injured so for now it's his side. More about Naru-chan before he came back in time. I'm not gonna do a whole lot of that except for flashbacks and an occasional mentioning or two.

Rune


	5. Ditching Kakashi and Gato’s Thugs

Chapter 5

1234567890

Ditching Kakashi and Gato's Thugs

1234567890

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you," Sakura said.

"Um…why?" Naruto asked, looking up to see Sakura looking in the mirror. Sakura turned around and glared at him. Naruto saw the faint whisker marks on Sakura's cheeks.

"Well, Destiny did say we'd be getting features from each other," Naruto said, "You've got some black and red strands mixed in your hair. And you're eyes got darker too. So the whisker marks from me, darker eyes from Sasuke, and the hair from Kyuu-chan and Black Sakura. Hmm, wonder what I got." Naruto got up to look in the mirror.

His eyes had specks of green and orange from Sakura and Kyuubi, yet still managed to be an ocean blue color. While he didn't get any different colored strands in his hair, his blonde hair was a few shades darker. Not being able to find anything else different, he attributed his hair to both Black Sakura and Sasuke.

"Cool."

"Only you would believe that to be cool Dobe," Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto jumped and automatically started looking for differences. Sasuke's eyes had a green glint to them, obviously from Sakura. He had gotten whisker marks from Naruto as well as fangs small enough to not be noticed unless you were looking for them. His hair seemed blacker, if possible, obviously from Black Sakura.

"So what did you get from Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked, and raised his hands. His fingernails began to extend into claws.

"Whoa," Sakura said.

**_That's what I said,_** Kyuubi said, making them all jump.

_Okay, seriously. If the fox doesn't quit doing that, I'm killin' her._ Black Sakura.

**_We'll see who kills who, brat._** Kyuubi.

**Alright enough.** Naruto.

Kakashi's coming. Sasuke.

Not two seconds after Sasuke warned everyone, Kakashi came into the room.

"Do you three have-"

"Don't start that again," Naruto said, "We heard you the last time you asked that. And obviously we did when we started, or we wouldn't have been able to complete the ritual."

"And how would you-"

"Because I've done this before," Naruto interrupted again, "Crud. Wasn't supposed to mention that."

**Hey Kyuu-chan? You got any memory jutsu?** Naruto

**_You're very luck you know. I do have one, but I have to take over for a moment._** Kyuubi.

**Go for it.** Naruto.

1234567890

For the third time in four days, Kakashi had been trying to train Sasuke. Seeing that this was something that needed to be changed, for the third time in four days, Sasuke decided to ditch him. For all the preaching of teamwork Kakashi did, he sure as hell didn't follow his own advice.

Sasuke snickered as he silently crept away from the training area. Kakashi was currently training a clone, not that he knew that yet. Sasuke suddenly understood why the Kage Bunshin was Naruto's favorite jutsu. He vaguely tossed around the idea of getting the clone to perform Oiroke no Jutsu, but decided that he just wanted to ditch Kakashi, not give the pervert a heart attack.

1234567890

Sarutobi opened the next letter from Kakashi. He sighed with relief as it stated that the three were fine, but had just passed out again. He got a little worried about the 'psycho fox' comment of Naruto's, but decided there was nothing he could do about it until Naruto got back. That's when he was planning on telling Naruto about his family as well.

1234567890

Sakura and Naruto were sparring in a clearing, waiting for Sasuke arrive. Naruto had created two clones that used Oiroke no Jutsu (with clothes on of course) to look like Black Sakura and Kyuubi without her fox ears and tails. Black Sakura and Kyuubi then possessed said clones, and have been giving Sakura and Naruto pointers ever since.

Sakura and Naruto both jumped back as Sasuke entered the spar unannounced, with a kick aimed for Naruto's head. Unfortunately, Sasuke had been expecting them to jump back, so Naruto ended up jumping right into the kick.

"Ow," Naruto said, shaking his head, before giving a big grin, and charging Sasuke. Sakura waited as till the two of them got into it, then charged herself. Neither boy saw her coming, until her fists collided with both their faces.

1234567890

Several clearings away, Kakashi stared at the last place his student was, before he went poof.

"What the hell? When did Sasuke learn Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi groaned, before deciding to go back to Tazuna's as Naruto and Sakura were still there. (Or so he thought) Maybe they wanted to train with him. (Not so much)

1234567890

A few hours later, Kakashi sighed as he sat down in Tazuna's living room. He had been unable to find any of his students. (Unknown to him, Kyuubi had put a genjutsu over the clearing, that the Sharingan wouldn't be able to see through)

'They had better be in one piece,' Kakashi thought, 'Because when I see them, I'm beating the crap out of all of them.' Kakashi's only visible eye twitched.

1234567890

Naruto and Sasuke both hit the ground as Sakura collapsed from exhaustion on top of them. Naruto started laughing.

"What the hells so funny, dobe?" Sasuke growled.

"Just our luck, that she ends up collapsing and taking us with her," Naruto said. Sasuke gave a small smile, but didn't laugh. Instead he pushed Sakura off of him and onto Naruto, before getting up.

"A little help here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke picked Sakura up, and carried her bridal style back to Tazuna's house. Black Sakura and Kyuubi unpossessed (that's not really a word) the clones and Naruto dispelled them, before following Sasuke.

1234567890

Kakashi immedialy lost any ideas of beating the crap out of his students for worrying him, when Sasuke walked in carrying Sakura.

"What happened?"  
"She passed out from exhaustion," Naruto said, as Sasuke took Sakura to her room, "That happens when you train _together_." Kakashi winced at the emphasis Naruto placed on 'together'.

"I-"

"No excuses," Naruto said, "Just try training _all_ of us, instead of just Sasuke. I'm going to bed. Night." With that, Naruto left Kakashi to stew in his own thoughts.

1234567890

The next morning Sakura woke up late, feeling oddly refreshed for collapsing of chakra exhaustion. She attributed that fact to Kyuubi's healing abilities. She heard commotion downstairs, before one of Naruto's memories came flying back to her. Tsunami was being attacked by Gato's thugs. And this time, Naruto was at the bridge with Kakashi and Sasuke, and she was here at the house. Going through some of Naruto's other memories, she came upon some of Tsunade using a chakra-enhanced punch.

'That should work,' Sakura thought, getting dressed quickly and jumping out the window right on behind the thugs.

1234567890

"No! Inari, run away!" Tsunami yelled, as one of the thugs went after the boy. The sword went through Inari only to have Inari turn into a log. The thug holding Tsunami felt a hard blow to the top of his head, before he fell unconscious. Sakura had only bopped him, not wanting to hurt Tsunami, since the thug had a sword at her throat. The other thug turned around just in time to receive a chakra-enhanced punch to the face.

"Sakura-san, thank you," Tsunami said.

"You're welcome. The other's are at the bridge, right?" At Tsunami's nod, she took off. Now all Sakura had to do was get to the bridge. Hopefully in time to help out.

1234567890

Some people asked about Sakura's not wanting to kill Naruto for stealing her Sasuke. Now remember, Naruto's gone back through time, and she's seen all of his memories. In the memories, she had gotten over Sasuke and moved onto Lee. Other people commented on wanting to know what happened before Naruto used the time jutsu. There is a probable prequel for this story (as well as two other spin-offs), that I may do AFTER this story is complete. Those will be addressed at the epilogue. I have THIS story planned out. It is under forty chapters (epilogue included). There is a small chance it may go over that, but probably not. I already have the last chapter and epilogue written, I'm just deciding on whether or not to post them at the same time or separately. You guys are probably going to kill me either way, but I'll give you guys the choice to vote throughout the rest of the story. And my chapters are probably going to be longer, depending on what's in the chapters.

Rune

Last Chapter and Epilogue posted together - 0 votes

Last Chapter and Epilogue posted separately - 0 votes


	6. Battle at the Bridge

Chapter 6

1234567890

Battle at the Bridge

1234567890

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke tensed slightly as mist covered the bridge.

"Back for another round Zabuza," Kakashi said, lifting his forehead protector of his Sharingan eye. All he got in reply was Zabuza laughing.

1234567890

Sakura growled, as she tripped over another root. She really needed to get the hang of going through memories while running. She was pretty sure Naruto could do it. Sasuke too.

Still, Kakashi did get hit in the side. Sasuke.

**I know. If Zabuza manages to sneak up on him he's screwed.** Naruto.

Maybe you should help out. Sasuke.

**Distract Haku.** Naruto.

Sakura hoped they were alright. She had just gotten to the part of the memory where it looked like Haku killed Sasuke. She felt a weird burning in her eyes as she got up, and noticed that everything seemed to slow down. Pulling out a pocket mirror as she ran, she saw her eyes had turned red and there was one tomoe in each eye.

"Sharingan already? Damn."

**_Nice shot, kit._** Kyuubi.

**Thanks, Kyuu-chan.** Naruto.

Sakura, where are you? Sasuke.

_Coming. I just got the Sharingan._ Sakura.

**Already?** Naruto.

_Yeah. I'm almost to the bridge. I just got out of the woods._ Sakura.

_Damn tree roots!_ Black Sakura.

_Agreed._ Sakura.

1234567890

Haku led Naruto and Sasuke away, leaving Kakashi to fight off Zabuza and protect Tazuna at the same time. Zabuza had managed to hit Kakashi in the side. Kakashi, on the other hand, had only grazed the real Zabuza. Anytime he actually hit Zabuza, it turned out to be a Mizu Bunshin.

"I expected a bit more from _you_, Kakashi," Zabuza said, appearing in front of him, only to jump back out of the way, as a fox-shaped fireball hit where he had been standing. Both jounin looked over to where Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke were fighting, and saw Naruto give them a cocky grin before getting back to the fight.

"Damn genin," Zabuza cursed.

"Oh, I think there's something more to him," Kakashi said, "I'm missing a good fifteen minutes of my memory right after I decided to talk with them about a stupid jutsu they pulled," Kakashi grinned, "He's no mere genin. And neither is Sasuke."

1234567890

"You're teacher does not seem to be doing so well," Haku said, almost taunting them.

"Kakashi-sensei's doing fine," Naruto said, "The client's still alive isn't he?"

Still, Kakashi did get hit in the side. Sasuke.

**I know. If Zabuza manages to sneak up on him he's screwed.** Naruto.

Maybe you should help out. Sasuke.

**Distract Haku.** Naruto.

Sasuke charged Haku, catching her off guard.

"Katon: Kitsuneka no Jutsu!" Naruto sent the jutsu toward Zabuza, who had to jump back. Both he and Kakashi looked over, so Naruto gave them a cocky grin and got back to the fight just as Haku managed to push Sasuke back.

**_Nice shot, kit._** Kyuubi.

**Thanks, Kyuu-chan.** Naruto.

Sakura, where are you? Sasuke.

_Coming. I just got the Sharingan._ Sakura.

Sasuke lost his footing at that, but Naruto threw a punch at Haku before she could take advantage of it.

**Already?** Naruto.

_Yeah. I'm almost to the bridge. I just got out of the woods._ Sakura.

_Damn tree roots!_ Black Sakura.

_Agreed._ Sakura.

Both Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped at the last two comments.

"I don't want to know," they said together, confusing Haku, but still giving her enough time to use Makyo Hyo Sho.

"Shit," Naruto said.

"Bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Bad enough to pray one of us gets the Sharingan within the next five minutes," Naruto replied.

"Bad."

1234567890

Zabuza laughed, making Kakashi's eyes narrow.

"No mere genin or not," Zabuza said, gesturing towards Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke's fight, "Neither or them are getting out off there alive."

"I'm starting to wish the other one was here," Tazuna said. Zabuza laughed, again.

"That little girl? She was weak, and probably has only gotten weaker. Kakashi is to busy protecting you and fighting me to protect a weak little girl as well."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

1234567890

Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke all froze as they felt a massive amount of killer intent.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" they heard Sakura yell.

_Kick his ass! We'll show him who the weak one is!_ Black Sakura.

"I suddenly feel very, _very_ sorry for Zabuza," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

1234567890

Sakura had just arrived at the bridge. She mad a quick assessment of what was going on. Deciding Kakashi was in more need of help then Naruto and Sasuke, she headed towards him, just in time to hear Zabuza.

"That little girl? She was weak, and probably has only gotten weaker. Kakashi is to busy protecting you and fighting me to protect a weak little girl as well."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she yelled, letting off a massive amount of killer intent.

_Kick his ass! We'll show him who the weak one is!_ Black Sakura.

Zabuza turned to face her just in time to receive a chakra-enhanced punch to the face that sent him flying back several feet. Then Black Sakura took over.

Zabuza never stood a chance.

He was quickly separated from his sword, as Black Sakura continued throwing punches and kicks at him and he didn't have enough time to create a Mizu Bunshin or do any other jutsu for that matter. Zabuza quickly realized something…he was screwed.

1234567890

"Wow," Naruto said, "Sakura-chan's kicking his ass big time."

"Then I must end this now," Haku said, throwing several senbon at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, watching one of the senbon go into Naruto's chest in the area of his heart. He felt a weird burning in his eyes as everything slowed down.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Haku was barely able to dodge Sasuke's attack and quickly escaped into one of her mirrors.

'So this is the Sharingan,' she thought, looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"Almost got her, Sasuke," Naruto said, twirling the senbon, that had been in his chest, in his fingers and grinning like mad.

"Naruto?"

"You _actually_ thought a _senbon needle_ of all things would do me in? C'mon Sasuke, you know me better than that."

"Heh, heh. I guess I freaked out a little."

"I'll say."

"If you two are done," Haku growled out, "I must finish this _now_." Haku threw several more senbon at Naruto's back. Sasuke intercepted them, one landing in a pressure point that temporarily paralyzing him. Naruto now felt a burning in his eyes.

**_All three of you with the Sharingan now. You three sure move fast._** Kyuubi.

You have one tomoe in each eye. Sasuke.

**You have one In your left and two in your right.** Naruto.

_I have one in each eye as well._ Sakura.

**_Kit, get ready. I'm giving you my power._** Naruto.

Naruto pulled the senbon out of Sasuke, before turning to Haku.

'He also wields the Sharingan?' Haku thought, 'And what is that weird red chakra? Dammit, I need to help Zabuza-sama.'

"Haku-san," Naruto said, "I truly hope that you survive this. Who knows, maybe we can be friends when this is over." With that, Naruto spread Kyuubi's power until it broke Haku's mirrors. Haku just managed to escape from the last mirror before it broke, but before she could regain her footing, Naruto was upon her, throwing punches or swiping claws at her.

1234567890

Black Sakura had her hand around Zabuza's throat, when Haku's mirrors broke. As the others watched Naruto charge Haku, Sakura regained control.

"What is he?" Zabuza asked. Sakura let go off his throat.

"He's Naruto," she said, smiling, "The number one most surprising ninja in the world. Do you see now, Zabuza-san? You cannot win here." Sakura turned to face Gato, who had just shown up, "And neither can you."

"Beaten by a girl Zabuza?" Gato laughed, "So much for Demon of the Mist. Boys." Several of the men behind Gato stepped forward, some of them cracking their knuckles. Then one of them made the fatal mistake:

"Maybe we can have some fun with the girl later, yeah?" Sakura's eye twitched, and Black Sakura took over once again.

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" she yelled, charging them.

1234567890

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Haku and Naruto separated.

"What the hell?" Naruto said, looking in the direction of the yell, "Oh, he finally showed up. It's about time."

"Naruto-kun, as much as I would love to continue this…" Haku trailed off. Naruto grinned.

"Let's go help our precious people, ne?" Haku nodded, and they both took off.

1234567890

Gato fell over dead, several senbon needles through him.

"That looks painful," Naruto said.

"Not really. He fell dead in an instant," Haku replied.

"HEY! That was our meal ticket!" one of Gato's men yelled.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled back, mockingly, "I don't give a shit!" Naruto blinked, "Can Sakura-chan actually wield that thing?" Everyone turned their attention to Black Sakura who was now using Zabuza's sword to kill off Gato's men.

_It's Black Sakura._ Sakura.

"Oh, It's Black Sakura! That explains it, then," Naruto said.

"Black Sakura?" Zabuza asked.

"Black Sakura is the…" Naruto trailed off.

Bitchier? Sasuke offered.

"Bitchier version of Sakura," Naruto continued, "She's stronger, faster, and takes offence a _lot_ easier. Black Sakura was the one who kicked your ass."

"Oh."

1234567890

"Here's your sword back," Sakura said, "Sorry, it's still kinda…bloody. Hehe." Zabuza snorted.

"Kinda?"

"Sooo," Kakashi said, doing his one-eyed smile, "Which one of you is the reason I have fifteen minutes of my memory missing?" Sakura and Sasuke, who could finally move, tensed. Naruto, on the other hand, was perfectly relaxed.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei, "Naruto replied, grinning.

"Looks like we're late," Inari said. Many of the villagers stood behind him, with makeshift weapons.

"Not really," Naruto said, still grinning, "We still need to repair the bridge. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura and Sasuke followed his example and soon ten copies of each started to repair the bridge.

"Don't think you're getting out of this that easily," Kakashi told one of the Naruto clones, as he helped.

"Well, we did damage the bridge," Zabuza said, "so we should help repair it." Haku nodded.

"Hey Haku!" Naruto said, from behind them causing the both of them to jump.

"The real Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Yep," Naruto replied, holding out his hand, "Friends?"

"Friends," Haku said, taking his hand, and smiling.

1234567890

Just over four pages; you all should be happy. I haven't decided whether Kakashi should be "in" on the knowledge that Naru-chan is from the future, so for now, he's just suspicious. Zabuza and Haku are alive, and will stay alive. They do play a part later in the story. So for now, read and review and vote! Smiles.

Rune

Last Chapter and Epilogue posted together - 3 votes

Last Chapter and Epilogue posted separately - 3 votes


	7. Hinata’s Locket

Chapter 7

1234567890

Hinata's Locket

1234567890

It took two weeks for the bridge to be finished, even with the help of tons of Kage Bunshin. Zabuza and Haku bid Team 7 farewell making a promise to Naruto to keep in touch. Team 7 left a few hours after Zabuza and Haku, Inari giving a big hug to both Naruto and Sakura, then Sasuke who had commented about being left out. Team 7 was on the road when Kakashi cast a silencing jutsu, linking it to his book so it would be portable.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto, who had been trying to get Sasuke to laugh through the mind link (with things like Itachi being afraid of bunnies, fuzzy eyebrows eating people, and Kakashi in a ballerina outfit), looked up.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied, knowing what was coming.

"What exactly is the reason you decided that I didn't need those fifteen minutes of my memory?" Naruto's eye twitched.

**You think we should tell him the truth?** Naruto.

_If he can keep it a secret._ Sakura.

Who knows? His knowing might come in handy. Sasuke.

_Tell him. If he tells someone else we can kill him._ Black Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sweatdropped.

**_I agree with Black Sakura._** Kyuubi. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's sweatdrop grew bigger.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"How would you feel if you knew that you would train one student and ignore the other two, only to have the one student you trained betray our village?" Naruto asked. Sasuke winced.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's what would happen had I not come back through time," Naruto said, "Although, I wasn't really expecting Sasuke to suggest the blood sibling ri…tu…al." Naruto stopped, looking back to where Kakashi had fainted on the ground. Naruto's eye twitched again. He shook his head before making a Bunshin to pick up Kakashi.

1234567890

Two days later, Kakashi had gotten over fainting every time the would-be future came up into Team 7's discussions. He was sword to secrecy by Black Sakura (who used a rather convincing shovel speech that she adapted off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer). He agreed to keep it a secret, but only if Naruto would tell the Hokage. Naruto, having a meeting with the Hokage in a few hours, agreed.

1234567890

"Naruto, come in," Sarutobi said, "Sit. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"I have something I need to discuss with you too, jiji," Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded, before taking another smoke from his pipe.

"Have you ever wondered about you're parents?"

"You mean Arashi and Hari Kazama?" Naruto asked innocently, causing Sarutobi to choke on the smoke from his pipe.

"How…you…hmm," Sarutobi sputtered. Naruto smiled, and then began telling his tale.

1234567890

Three hours later he had finished telling Sarutobi what had happened.

"You have lived a very interesting life, Naruto," Sarutobi said, smiling, "Rokudaime, eh?"

"Yep," Naruto said, grinning widely.

"I think perhaps this time, I'll live until I see that," Sarutobi replied, taking another smoke of his pipe.

1234567890

Naruto was taking a walk. After his talk with the Hokage, Team 7 did some actual training together (Kakashi included). Naruto smiled, remembering the two fortified clones that Kyuubi and Black Sakura had possessed. Black Sakura beat on whichever team member she came too, before Kyuubi stopped her. Kyuubi busied herself by tackling Kakashi, straddling his hips, flirting like mad with him, then getting up to keep Black Sakura from killing Kakashi's students, then tackling him, and repeating the process over again. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had sparred, using taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu, as well as using the forest foliage to hide, knowing they were going into the forest of death for the chunin exams. He saw someone ahead of him and noticed it was a friend of his.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" he called out. The Hyuuga girl turned around and gave him a small smile, blushing deeply.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted. Naruto grinned, deciding now was the best time to give her the locket.

**_Flashback_**

_"So you're really going to go back," Hinata stated._

_"Yes," Naruto said, "I'll change things for the better. So many of our Shinobi died needlessly."_

_"Memorize these before you go," Hinata said, handing him several scrolls, "And please copy them down and give them to my younger self. The sooner I learn them the better."_

_"What are they?" Naruto asked._

_"The scrolls are filled with detailed instructions on how to perform the Mizu-Hime, and the Mizu-Megami taijutsu styles, and the ninjutsu and genjutsu that compliment it. It's an older style, specific to the Hyuuga family, for those Hyuuga with a water affinity like me. Just make sure my younger self doesn't get to far ahead of herself, okay? Back then, I'd do almost anything if you only asked."_

_"What?" Naruto asked shocked, "Why?"_

_"I had a crush on you silly," Hinata chuckled, "A very big crush."_

_"Oh…" Naruto suddenly grinned and put his hand behind his head, "I just thought you were weird." Hinata's mouth dropped and she smacked him on the shoulder._

_"OW! Hinata-chaaaaaaan," Naruto whined, "That huuuuurt!"_

_"It was supposed to, Naruto-kuuuuuun," Hinata said, mockingly. Naruto scowled playfully._

_"You've been hanging around with Neji to much." The two shared a laugh._

_**End Flashback**_

He had copied the scroll and put them in a specially made locket, that would only give Hinata the instructions that she was ready for. It had ten compartments, each with separate instructions (four for the Mizu-Hime style and six for the Mizu-Megami style). She could also place pictures of her precious people in it as she opened every compartment (It would eventually hold twenty) so that she remembered who she had to fight for.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said, smiling, "I have something for you. I want you to understand now, that I'm not giving this to you as anything other than a friend. I wouldn't be much of a good boyfriend to you anyways, with me liking guys and all." Hinata blushed. Naruto took out the locket, and handed it to her.

"N-Naruto-kun, I c-can't," Hinata stuttered.

"Sure you can," Naruto said, "You want to get stronger to protect your precious people just like I want to get stronger to protect my precious people. What you'll find inside the locket will help, I know it will."

"N-Naruto-kun…t-thank you," Hinata smiled, taking the locket, and trying to put it around her neck. Naruto helped her link the two ends of the chain together.

"You're welcome," Naruto said, "Oh, and Hinata. I know it's hard when you face you're sister in a fight, but by not giving it your all, you're giving her a false sense of security and putting her in danger by making her think she's stronger than she really is." Hinata's eyes widened.

"I-I don't mean t-to d-"

"Hinata," Naruto cut her off, "I know you don't mean to, but you need to give it your all in everything you do, even if it's just a friendly spar. You're stronger than you think you are." Hinata blushed and smiled. "I have to go. Training early tomorrow."

"Alright," Hinata said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Have fun with Sasuke-san." Hinata walked away, leaving a dumbfound Naruto in her wake.

"How did she know I liked Sasuke?" Naruto asked, once he regained his voice, then he grew a huge smile, having realized Hinata didn't stutter as she left. Naruto shook his head and left in the opposite direction to his house. Neither Hinata nor Naruto had noticed that Hiashi Hyuuga has watched the exchange. He dropped down out of the tree he had been in.

"Why would he help her?" he asked no one in particular, "What's in it for him?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, causing Hiashi to spin around to face him, "He's Naruto. He's not the Kyuubi. He's helping Hinata because she is a fellow member of Konoha's Shinobi forces and because she is his friend, and because she is the first one besides the Hokage to show him kindness. You're daughter is the reason that Naruto never gave into the Kyuubi and destroyed Konoha. And she is part of the reason that he never will. Have a nice night Hyuuga-dono." Sakura left Hiashi to ponder her words.

"Perhaps it is time that I rethink my opinion of Uzumaki," Hiashi whispered, vowing to keep a closer eye on the boy's actions.

1234567890

"So wait, what will these do again?" Sakura asked. They had already finished training with Kakashi (it went much the same way it did the day before).

"They're seals that will interrupt the time-space continuum and slow it down," Naruto said then continued seeing his teammates' blank looks, "Basically whatever room we put these seals will act as a time room. For every day outside the room, twenty four days will pass inside the room."

"So it's a day an hour," Sasuke said, "But why are me and Sakura here? We know next to nothing about seals."

"Because, you're going to help me put the seals up on one of the rooms in here, so you need to learn them."

"Wait a minute, why do we use one of the rooms in my house?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled.

1234567890

It was two days later, and the three of them had the day off. Instead of working on the time seals, they each went their separate ways. Sasuke stayed at the Uchiha compound going through scrolls of information, Sakura was training with Black Sakura and Kyuubi, and Naruto was taking a walk, trying his best not to laugh at the three box-shaped rocks following him.

"Okay gang," Naruto said, turning around, "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, rocks are not shaped like boxes."

"Heh, heh, you figured it out boss," Konohamaru said, doing his own good guy pose, after coming out from under the box, "You said you'd play ninja with us today!"

"I did, did I?" Naruto said, smiling, "I've got a better game to play," the Konohamaru Corps leaned towards Naruto, "How 'bout we play, tickle the academy students!" Naruto lunged at Moegi, and started to tickle her. The three of them shrieked in laughter before running off in separate directions. Naruto headed after Konohamaru, who ran around the corner. Just as Naruto rounded the corner he heard Konohamaru's "Oomph!" and then cursing.

"Shit, I forgot about the Sand Siblings," Naruto cursed, quietly.

1234567890

I couldn't resist putting the Itachi afraid of bunnies thing at the beginning. If you find the thought of Itachi being afraid of bunnies funny, you should go read my other story: The Real Reason. It's about the real reason Itachi killed his clan ("It was the bunnies, Sasuke. It was the bunnies." "The...bunnies," Sasuke repeated. 'He's lost his mind,' Kisame, Naruto, and Sasuke thought simultaneously, 'A side effect of overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan, no doubt.' "Yes, Sasuke. It was the evil bunnies."). Mizu-Hime is Water-Princess and Mizu-Megami is Water-Goddess. Next chapter, the confrontation with Kankuro, where Naruto freaks the shit out of Gaara. Read and Review. Smiles!

Rune


	8. Freaking Out Gaara and Poor IrukaSensei

Chapter 8

1234567890

Freaking Out Gaara and Poor Iruka-Sensei

1234567890

Naruto headed after Konohamaru, who ran around the corner. Just as Naruto rounded the corner he heard Konohamaru's "Oomph!" and then cursing.

"Shit, I forgot about the Sand Siblings," Naruto cursed, quietly.

"You little brat!" Kankuro yelled, holding Konohamaru by his scarf. Naruto charged.

"Hey doll-boy!" Kankuro looked up only to be punched in the face by Naruto, who then snatched Konohamaru away from him, "You do realize this is the Hokage's grandson, right? You wouldn't want to start a _war_, now would you?" Kankuro and Temari both froze at the word 'war'.

"And who the hell are you?" Kankuro yelled.

"A friend…so far," Naruto said, before turning his eyes to one of the tree's on the side of the path, "Coming down any time soon, Gaara-_kun_?" Kankuro and Temari tensed up as Gaara appeared in front of them, facing Naruto. Both of them currently thinking that the blonde was screwed.

"Who are you?" Gaara said, coldly.

"Naruto…I'm like you…only mine is stronger…Tell me, how is dear old Shukaku doing? Still insane and causing sleep deprivation?" Temari and Kankuro backed away slowly. Gaara just stared. Naruto mentally giggled, knowing that Gaara was inwardly going nuts.

'Who is he?' '**_KILL HIM! I WANT HIS BLOOD!_**' I bet you can guess who those two are.

"Tell Shu-chan, Kyuu-chan says hello, and not to cause any trouble," Naruto said, still grinning. Konohamaru, now sitting on Naruto's shoulders, blinked in confusion.

**_He's still going to cause trouble._** Kyuubi.

_Who is?_ Sakura.

**Shukaku.** Naruto.

Gaara's 'special' friend? Sasuke.

**_That would be the one._** Kyuubi.

_I could kick his ass!_ Black Sakura.

_Heel, girl!_ Sakura. Black Sakura blew a mental raspberry.

"How…?" Gaara asked, interrupting the mental commentary.

"Same way as you, I suppose," Naruto said, "Although the one that did mine was male, and quite a bit more intelligent."

**_Cute too._** Kyuubi.

**I didn't need to know that.** Naruto.

Kankuro prepared to use his chakra strings on Naruto, to see if he could get Gaara to kill the blonde. Before he could do so, he was hit in the head with a rock, courtesy of Sasuke. A few seconds later, a red flash attached itself to Gaara's waist.

"Oh, hi Shu-kun," Kyuubi said, talking to Gaara's stomach. All shinobi present sweatdropped, Konohamaru blinked in confusion again, and Shukaku started to freak out.

'**_NOOOOOOOO! ANYONE BUT HER! RUN AWAY!_**' Gaara felt the urge to do just that, unfortunately for him, Kyuubi's grip was to strong. Instead his eye started twitching. Temari and Kankuro started backing away even more. Sakura and Black Sakura caught up about this time.

"What the hell?" Black Sakura asked.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Sasuke said.

"Not everyone can be super idiots like you Sasu-chan," Naruto teased. Sakura bonked him on the head.

"It's Sasu-kun to you, until you…well, you know," Sakura said, trailing off.

"No way," Konohamaru said to Naruto, "You and the Uchiha?"

"And we would appreciate that not getting out," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Whoa," Konohamaru said, shivering, "Creepy much." By this time, Sakura and Black Sakura had managed to pull Kyuubi off of Gaara, who was currently twitching and foaming slightly at the mouth.

"Um…"Naruto said, to Temari and Kankuro, "I think you need to get your brother some help." Gaara continued to twitch.

"Right," Temari said, grabbing one arm, and motioning for Kankuro to get the other one.

"Well, that was fun," Naruto said, watching the two of them drag Gaara (still twitching) away, "Anybody for some ramen?" Konohamaru cheered, while the others groaned.

1234567890

"Are there any other nominees for the Chunin exams?" Sarutobi asked. The three rookie genin instructors stepped forward.

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi, nominate Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi."

"I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

"B-but they just graduated from the Academy," Iruka said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Iruka-sensei," Sarutobi said, "considering who their instructors are. Although, I am curious about one thing…I don't usually ask this, but…who do you believe is the strongest member of your team?"

"I believe Kiba is," Kurenai said, "strength wise, anyway. Shino and Hinata are not far behind him, and Hinata has been getting steadily stronger since she got a locket from a friend, but she won't say who it was."

"Ino is definitely the strongest member of my team," Asuma said, "Having to put up with Shikamaru and Choji (had Ino been there she would have given Asuma a pointed look that clearly said 'and you') all day."

"Had you asked my a few months ago, I would have said Sasuke," Kakashi said, "But Naruto is definitely the strongest of the three of them, no matter how 'shared' their strength is." Several of the jounin and chunin there started murmuring, both about how the 'Demon Brat' was the stronger than the Uchiha Survivor, and the emphasis that Kakashi put on the word 'shared'. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes, Naruto told me about that…apparently you fainted upon finding out," he said, chuckling again. Kakashi scowled.

"I prefer the term 'passed out', thank you," Kakashi said. Sarutobi chuckled again.

1234567890

Kakashi appeared behind a grumbling Iruka.

"If it bother's you so much, why don't you test them," Kakashi said, causing the chunin to jump.

"T-test?"

"Test them to see if they're ready by your standards…It won't change my mind, but perhaps it will make you feel better." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Iruka slightly confused.

1234567890

After an enormous amount of begging from Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon (the last two had shown up the instant the word 'ramen' was said), it was decided that they would go have ramen for lunch. Two hours later the group split up again. Sasuke and Sakura both went in separate directions to train (this time Black Sakura went with Sasuke and Kyuubi stayed with Sakura as Kyuubi had knowledge of medical jutsu that had died out over the centuries), leaving Naruto and the Konohamaru Corps to continue playing Tickle the Academy Students.

"Aiiiiiiiieeeeee!" Naruto turned to see an 'Ame nin' making off with a screaming Moegi.

'What the…Iruka-sensei!' Naruto mentally grinned before taking off after his disguised teacher.

"Go get him, boss!" Udon yelled.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Konohamaru added.

"Too easy," Naruto said, speeding up, and biting his thumb…a few seconds later, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" An ice blue, two-tailed fox appeared from the smoke, and Naruto hopped onto her back.

"Ready Koori?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Good…get me up close, and nothing _too_ permanent, alright…" Naruto trailed off hearing the evil cackle coming from the fox. He shivered. Iruka, disguised as the Ame nin looked back and sweatdropped.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' With the help of the fox, Naruto had nearly closed the distance between them.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" In a two poofs of smoke, Moegi was riding on Koori's back, and Naruto was in Moegi's place. The increase in weight caused Iruka to go off balance and he hit the ground with Naruto. The two of them rolled away from each other and both of them pulled out a kunai, then charged. Naruto grinned mischievously. During the two weeks that they had been repairing and building the bridge, he had convinced Haku to teach him how to use one-handed hand signs…needless to say, Iruka was very surprised when Naruto managed to pull off his infamous jutsu.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Seeing a naked blonde woman with big breasts in the place of his student, made poor Iruka get a humongous nose bleed and go flying.

"Haha! I got you, Iruka-sensei!" The illusion dispelled as Iruka lifted his head up.

"You knew it was me?" Naruto only grinned in reply. Iruka groaned as his head fell back down, mumbling, "He's ready."

1234567890

Sasuke blinked as Black Sakura grinned and disappeared.  
"What the hell?"

"Hello Sasuke-kun," A voice from one of the trees said. A few moments later and several shuriken had hit the tree trunk right next to the face of the voice's owner.

"Tell me who you are, and what you want, or the next ones won't miss," Sasuke growled, activating the Sharingan.

**Heads up guys. I just got 'tested' by Iruka-sensei. You may be next.** Naruto.

"The Sharingan already, hmm?" the voice said, "You could have had it mastered by now in our village. We know you're searching for power to kill your brother with…"

"And I assume you believe you can give me this…power…that you speak of?" Sasuke scoffed, "I have all the power I need here. Besides, it's not my brother that I want to kill." With that Sasuke turned and walked away, pausing and turning around only long enough to throw a few Kunai at the voice, then turning and walking away again.

"OW! Dammit!" he heard.

Yeah. That was definitely Iruka-sensei alright. Hehhehheh. Sasuke.

**(Sigh) What did you do to him?** Naruto.

Kunai. Sasuke.

_Where at?_ Sakura.

Hehe. Not sure. Sasuke.

**Poor Iruka-sensei.** Naruto.

1234567890

Kyuubi disappeared with a poof of smoke. Sakura sighed.

'I guess is my turn to be 'tested'. And I almost had that jutsu down too.'

"Good evening, Sakura-chan," a voice said from one of the trees.

"Evening…what do you want?"

"Not very polite…"

"I'm not polite unless I'm happy, and I'm not happy that you made my teacher disappear."

"Oh…what if I could show you a better teacher? Sasuke-kun has already agreed."

"That must mean you have Naruto too, then, right?"

"Uh…"

"You don't? Well…I find it hard to believe you have Sasuke without Naruto. Nothing could separate those two…not even a demon." Sakura felt the owner of the other voice tense. 'Yep…definitely Iruka-sensei…and I'm probably going to feel bad about this tomorrow.' With that thought Sakura appeared in front of a disguised Iruka and gave him her best chakra-enhanced punch to the face. Sakura winced slightly as he went flying.

"Poor Iruka-sensei," she said, repeating Naruto's earlier words, "He just isn't getting a break today."

_Well, my test is over._ Sakura.

**Do I even want to know what you did to poor Iruka-sensei?** Naruto.

_Doubtful._ Sakura.

I suppose we could stop by tomorrow and apologize for kicking his ass? Sasuke.

_Sounds like a plan._ Sakura.

1234567890

Kakashi found Iruka a few minutes later, on the roof of the chunin's house.

"So," Kakashi said, "How did they do?" Iruka glared up at him and groaned. "I'll take that as a 'they passed with flying colors'." Iruka groaned again. Kakashi chuckled, before picking up the battered chunin and taking him inside.

1234567890

Gaara's still twitching, just to let you all know. And yes, I am well aware that Haku is a boy people, however, I like writing Haku as a girl. If Haku as a girl offends you, go read Gaara's New Family, Haku'll be a boy in that one. Continue to vote for Last Chap and Epilogue posted together or apart…again, either way, you're probably going to hate for the last chap. Read and Review, please! Smiles!

Rune

Last Chapter and Epilogue posted TOGETHER - 5 votes

Last Chapter and Epilogue posted SEPARATELY - 4 votes


	9. The Beginning of the Exams

trulywicked, Iruka thanks you for the healing salve and pain killers. And to the rest of the reviewers/readers: you can thank Black Dragon Queen and Kallipso for pretty much planning out part of this chapter and most of the next one for me.

Chapter 9

1234567890

The Beginning of the Exams

1234567890

"So…did you sign us up for the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"If I say yes, will you get her to leave me alone?" Kakashi pointed to Kyuubi, who was currently attached to his waist.

"Kyuu-chan, go bother Gaara!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay!" Kyuubi was happy to oblige. Kakashi sighed in relief as Kyuubi disappeared.

"Here you guys go," he said, handing them the applications for the exams.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

"Don't forget," Sasuke said, "We also have to visit Iruka-sensei, too."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Let's go!"

1234567890

Baki was explaining the invasion plans to his students when an orange-colored blob broke through the window and made a beeline for Gaara.

"Shu-kun! I hope you didn't think I'd forgotten about you!" Kyuubi was attached to Gaara's waist (again) and talking to his stomach (again).

"Shu-kun! Stop ignoring me! Shu-kun!" Kyuubi whined, and then started shaking Gaara, "(shake) Talk (shake) to (shake) me (shake) Shu (shake) kun (shake)!"

"What the hell?" Baki asked, staring as a normal (from what he could see) woman turned Gaara into a twitching, foaming at the mouth, pile of nerves.

"I'll get the crow bar," Temari said, sighing.

"I'll get some butter," Kankuro said, following her out of the room.

"What the hell?" Baki repeated.

1234567890

Iruka opened the door to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke standing there.

"Afternoon Iruka-sensei," they chorused.

"Afternoon. What are you all doing here?" he asked, letting them in.

"We wanted to apologize for beating the crap out of you yesterday," Naruto said, instantly going into the kitchen to fix the four of them lunch.

"And to fix you up," Sakura added, holding up a little first aid kit.

"Y-you don't have too."

"I want to," Sakura said, before turning to Sasuke, "Think you could fill out my application ("Mine too?" Naruto interjected) while I patch up Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke nodded.

"You really don't have to do that, Sakura."

"SIT!" Sakura yelled, putting on her scary face.

"Yes, ma'am," Iruka said, automatically, sitting down in the closest chair.

"Good boy," Sakura said, patting him on the head, eliciting a chuckle from Naruto and a snicker from Sasuke. Iruka frowned.

"Brats. So all of you knew it was me?"

"Not until after I threw the second kunai," Sasuke said, "It was definitely your voice."

"Where did the kunai hit you, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…my arm," Sakura lifted up his sleeve, removed the poor bandaging, and cleaned the wound better. Looking in her kit for some clean bandages, she came upon some healing salve, "Where did this come from?" She looked on the bottom to see a little sticker saying 'Property of trulywicked'. Sakura shrugged and rubbed it into the wound before finding clean bandages and wrapping it.

"Never become a medic nin - your bandage wrapping abilities suck," Sakura told Iruka, 'And I may have known who you were _before_ I hit you that last time."

"Before?" Iruka squeaked.

"Hence reason I'm patching you up now," Sakura said, checking his black eye.

"You're scent never changes. I can remember the scent of everyone I come across, courtesy of Kyuu-chan," Naruto explained.

"Kyuu-chan?" Iruka asked, eyebrows raised.

"I guess I should explain that, ne?"

"And how you know one of my mother's favorite recipes," Iruka said, taking note of what Naruto was cooking.

"Ah that. Yeah, you taught me when I was seventeen."

"Huh?" was all Iruka got out.

Naruto explained how he came back in time to Iruka, and then gave a look to Sasuke and Sakura that said it was their choice to tell him about the ritual.

**Although, you might want to wait until after the Chuunin Exams, so that he doesn't kill us, now.** Naruto.

_Why would he kill us?_ Sakura.

**Mother hen mode.** Naruto.

Then Naruto sent them some mental images to remind them of what happened to the last few poor souls who brought out "Mother Hen" Iruka. Sasuke and Sakura paled slightly, as the images flew by.

We can wait. Sasuke.

Kyuubi and Black Sakura snickered silently.

1234567890

Later that night, before Sakura went to bed, her mother stopped her.

"Sakura, hunny! You have a package on the counter!"

"A package?" Sakura asked, going back downstairs into the kitchen, "Who would have sent me a package?" The package itself, took up quite a bit of the counter's length.

It was addressed to 'Black Sakura, c/o: Haruno Sakura'. The return address was simply from Kiri. She opened the package to find a note on top of an object wrapped in cloth. She read the note first:

'Since you liked mine so much.

-Momochi Zabuza'

Sakura blinked curiously, before unwrapping the object in the box.

"Aiiiiiiiiieeeee!" she squealed happily, holding a sword just as large as Zabuza's. Hers however was lighter than his, and instead of a half circle indentation, it was in the form of a half cherry blossom. The sword itself was also tinted light pink.

**Sakura-chan?** Naruto.

What the hell? We could hear you squealing from across Konoha. Sasuke.

_We are so winning this exam!_ Sakura.

_Oh yeah!_ Black Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke decided that they were too tired to figure out what the two Sakura's meant, and went to sleep. They'd figure it out tomorrow.

1234567890

The next day, the tree of them arrived on the second floor. Sasuke had suggested that they sneak around, but Naruto and Sakura both convinced him that screwing with people's heads would be more fun. Sakura had sealed her sword in a scroll for the time being.

Naturally, being a prankster, Naruto had to freak out Gaara by flaring a small bit of the Kyuubi's chakra. Gaara instantly froze, got the deer in the headlights look on, and then started edging towards the nearest window. Temari sighed, and Kankuro groaned.

Of course, the first member of Team 7 that Lee caught sight of was Sakura. Neji and Tenten both recognized the look on his face and groaned inwardly.

'Here we go again,' they both thought, glancing at each other.

"My pretty lady," Lee yelled happily, grabbing Sakura's hands in his, "Please grace me with thy name."

'That was actually slightly romantic,' Sakura thought. Naruto on the other hand was staring at Lee's eyebrows in fascination.

**You know. I think his eyebrows are bigger this time around.** Naruto.

**_If those things eat us, I'll kill you._** Kyuubi.

"I'm Sakura."

"Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled, "Would you be so kind as to go out on a date with me?"

"How about after the Exams are over, okay?" Sakura replied.

This of course, caused Lee to cheer, and then start his "Heart Kiss" attack, which in turn caused Naruto and Sasuke to glomp him.

"Aw," they said, "We love you too Lee." Neji was starting to hyperventilate. Sakura's eye twitched and Black Sakura took over.

"Keep your paws of my new boyfriend!" she yelled, whacking them both on the head.

"Boyfriend?" Ino yelled, "What about Sasuke?"

"He's gay," Sakura deadpanned.

"He is not!" Ino yelled.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"YES I AM!" Sasuke yelled out, "And it's all because of you damn fangirls from hell!" Several of Sasuke's fangirls died on the spot.

"You're…gay?" Kiba asked, edging slowly away from Sasuke.

"You'd be too if you had to be chased by those things daily," Sasuke said, glaring at him, "And you don't have to be worried about me being interested in you. It's _never_ going to happen."

Naruto, while all this was going on, was busy setting up traps for the 'Genin' blocking the door.

"What are you snickering at?" one of them asked, not having noticed what Naruto did. Naruto grinned widely.

"Boom," Naruto said. For a moment the two Chuunin were confused, until the smoke bombs Naruto had placed around them went off. Then, both of them were drenched with something, though they were unaware of what. After the smoke cleared, the effects of the unknown substance became clear.

"You're a girl," they told each other simultaneously, then looked down at their own chests, and screamed in terror. They were about to yell at Naruto to change them back, when they saw that he was no longer in the room. Turning around they saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who was hooked arm in arm with Lee, walking towards the third floor.

"HEY!" they both yelled, "TURN US BACK!"

1234567890

Last Chap and Epi Posted Together: 9

Last Chap and Epi Posted Separately: 11


	10. First Exam aka The Spitball King Proctor

Again, much thanks to Black Dragon Queen and Kallipso, whose ideas are the backbone, brain, and pretty much every other important piece of the body of this chapter.

1234567890

Chapter 10

1234567890

The First Exam

1234567890

"Alright maggots!" Ibiki yelled, surprising many of the genin. "Get your asses over here, get a number, and sit your asses down in the seat with that number on it." It took a few minutes for all the genin to be seated. Ibiki continued, "Now, I'll explain the rules. You will be graded on a ten point scale. Every time you cheat, you will lose two points. If you're points go down to zero, you fail, along with your teammates. There is one point to be gained per question. The tenth question will be given after forty-five minutes. You have one hour to answer all the questions. Begin!"

Naruto put his head down. Sakura's eye twitched.

_Naruto…what are you doing?_ Sakura.

**Taking a nap. Last time I managed to pass with a blank paper. It's the same freaking test.** Naruto.

"Ow," Naruto said aloud, as two pencils hit the back of his head. He glared at his teammates, as they raised their hands.

"Proctor, I need a new pencil," Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. Ibiki's eyebrows rose.

"Why get a new one?" Naruto asked. "You can have these ones back." He threw the pencils back at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Take the test or die Uzumaki. I'm not failing because of you," Sakura growled. Naruto wondered if it was Black Sakura.

"Get to work!" Ibiki yelled. All the genin who had been watching Team 7 immediately put their eyes back on their own paper.

**You guys want to play Hangman?** Naruto.

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" Naruto yelled, as two more pencils hit the back of his head.

Naruto broke the pencils in half and stuck his tongue out at his teammates. One of the chuunin tossed the two an extra pencil each. Ibiki resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall.

"Naruto-kun, you can copy off of me if you'd like," Hinata whispered.

"No thanks Hinata chan," Naruto said, answering all the questions with some form of 'I don't know.' or 'Look at Sakura-chan's paper for the answer.' He figured that would get at least a chuckle out of the proctor.

1234567890

'Sorry forehead, nothing personal,' Ino thought as she used her family's special jutsu to take over Sakura's body, so she could get the answers to the test. She looked down to see the answers, only to find one sentence as the answer to every question: 'Ino-Pig Sucks!' At the bottom where there was space for the tenth question, a game of hangman was apparently going on. A Chibi Naruto had only a head and a torso, while A Chibi Sasuke had a head, a torso, two arms, and a leg. Naruto was winning. Ino counted the spaces and looked at the letters that were there. It only took her a few seconds to figure out that it was another 'Ino-Pig Sucks!' Ino left Sakura's body, with fake mental tears pouring down her face.

1234567890

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly. Every few minutes, he would let out a snicker, right after one of the suna shinobi would sink further into his seat. Unknown to her, Naruto would leak out Kyuubi's chakra every few minutes and snicker when Gaara freaked out. Temari and Kankuro, who knew exactly what Naruto was doing, sighed and shared a look that said 'Poor Gaara'.

The snickers were not all that was worrying Hinata though. Every time the proctor of the exam, Ibiki, would turn his back to Naruto, Naruto spitballed him.

And this enraged Ibiki greatly, particularly seeing as he knew it was Naruto but couldn't prove it. Naruto's ability to look completely innocent was perfect. That, and the fact that another spitball would hit him every time he concentrated on Naruto for too long. Ibiki blamed those ones on Naruto's two teammates, but again couldn't prove it. Naruto had passed the ability to look completely innocent onto the two of them.

Ibiki's attention was drawn to the buzzer that was going off, signaling that forty-five minutes had passed.

Three spitballs hit the back of his head, causing most of the room to giggle.

"Shut it maggots!" Ibiki yelled, scaring the genin into silence (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura still smiled at him). "I'll now explain the rules to the tenth question. This question is optional. If you choose not to take it, then you and your team will automatically fail."

"Of course we'll take it then," Kiba yelled. "What kind of option is that?"

"You have the option to not take it, because if you choose to take the question and you miss it, not only do you and your team automatically fail, none of you will be able to take the Chuunin Exams again," Ibiki said, grinning sadistically.

Unfortunately, he was staring at Kiba, so he didn't notice the next three spitballs until they hit him. A few laughs escaped some of the genin, but most were too scared to laugh at him.

"DECIDE NOW!" Ibiki yelled. A few genin chose to leave. Then a few more. Naruto decided to not say anything this time around, as he was having too much fun spitballing Ibiki. Another two genin dropped out, and another spitball hit Ibiki in the forehead. Ibiki growled in frustration, causing another seven genin (two on the same team) to drop out at once.

"Is that all who wish to not take the question?" Ibiki growled out ten minutes later, causing another genin to leave. Five minutes later, when no one else had left, Ibiki grinned at them. "Alright, everyone in this room…passes!"

"What?" Temari yelled.

"You pass," Ibiki said, completely ignoring the other spitball joining it's friend on his forehead.

"Then what was the tenth question?"

"To take or not to take – that is the question," Naruto muttered, before ducking. When no pencils hit him, his head popped back up. Not even a second later, two pencils hit him in the head. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and Sakura before letting off some of Kyuubi's chakra and snickering when Gaara sunk further into his seat.

"The little blonde shit is right. When you are a chuunin you may be given a mission where you don't know how many opponents you will face, or what their abilities are. Do you choose to keep your team safe, or do you take the mission?" Ibiki asked, before continuing to explain the test.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stopped listening and glanced at each other, grinning. Ibiki got spitballed by the three of them and several shadow clones that were around the room, hidden by a genjutsu. Ibiki's fists clenched and he glared at them, but he otherwise ignored the spitballs.

Suddenly, a blur broke through the window. Mitarashi Anko rolled into a standing position with her banner covering Ibiki's face. A spitball hit the banner where Ibiki's forehead would be.

"This is no time to be celebrating brats! The second examiner, Mitarashi Anko, is here!"

"Bad timing," Ibiki told her. Anko ignored him and counted the genin.

"You left me twenty teams?" The two examiners started arguing, as a genjutsu-hidden clone handed Naruto a crown made out of paper, and several hundred ryo.

"Alright everyone," Anko yelled, "follow me!" As the genin got up, Naruto used Kawarimi to trade places with a genin next to Kankuro.

"I'll give you all this to put this on the proctor's head," Naruto said, offering Kankuro the money and the paper crown. Kankuro looked at the crown in amusement.

"You got it kid," Kankuro said. Naruto used Kawarimi with the same genin as before, confusing the hell out of the genin further.

Ibiki growled as he felt something placed on the top of his head, causing the few genin near him, to speed up. When all the genin left, Ibiki took the crown of his head and read what was written on the front of it: 'Spitball King'.

Ibiki once again resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall.

He set about collecting the papers in the room, pausing when he came to Naruto's. There were several doodles on the paper, as well as several 'I don't know. Ask Sakura' type of answers. At the bottom was apparently half of a hangman game. But the part that pissed Ibiki off most – on one side of the paper was a chart titled 'Target Practice'. On this chart were the labels 'Naruto', 'Sasuke', 'Sakura', and 'All at Once', and there were several tallies under the labels. Ibiki counted the total. It was the same amount as the number of spitballs that he had gotten hit with. There was also a doodle of him with a crown on his head and the words 'All hail the Spitball King!' under the chart.

That blonde brat was so lucky he was the Hokage's favorite.

1234567890

This is part of a big update of all my unfinished stories. This is number fifteen of twenty-seven. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Read and review please. In fact, all hail the Spitball King by reviewing! Smiles!

Rune

1234567890

Last Chap and Epi Posted Together: 10 (plus one if 40 chapters)

Last Chap and Epi Posted Separately: 13 (plus one if 39 chapters)


	11. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	12. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

Below you will find the remainder of written parts/notes I have for the rest of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Notes**

CHAPTER 5:

Happens:

Sasuke ditches training with Kakashi to train with Naruto and Sakura

Naruto save Inari's mom Tsunami from Gato's thugs

Details:

See differences that they all get. Kakashi gets on Naruto's case about Blood Ritual till Sakura steps in. (For the third time in four days) Kakashi tries to train Sasuke after sending another letter to the Sandaime. Sasuke ditches Kakashi with Kage Bunshin and goes to train with Naruto and Sakura. Sakura collapses of exhaustion and is taken back to Tazuna's house. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi protect Tazuna at the bridge. Sakura wakes up and beats the crap out of Gato's thugs, using a chakra enhanced punch. (Now all Sakura had to do was get to the bridge. Hopefully in time to help out.)

CHAPTER 6:

Happens:

Naruto and Sasuke break through Haku's mirrors and Sakura punches Zabuza's lights out.

Gato comes, tries to kill them all

Sakura beats the crap out of them. Haku kills Gato.

Zabuza and Haku help to rebuild the bridge.

Details:

CHAPTER 7:

Happens:

Naruto gives Hinata locket with Water Princess and Water Goddess styles in it.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura start on seals for time room

Details:

CHAPTER 8:

Happens:

Confrontation with Kankuro

Kakashi gives them signup forms

Iruka tests them (kidnaps Moegi for Naruto, tempts power for Sasuke, tempts Sasuke for Sakura)

Details:

CHAPTER 9:

Happens:

Confrontation over door number genjutsu.

Pass first exam is the same

Teams set up with two squads of three (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura get Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro)

Details:

CHAPTER 10:

Happens:

Naruto gets fan and feather from wind witch Kagura

Talk about seals. Starts to teach Temari the basics.

Details:

CHAPTER 11:

Happens:

Naruto beats the crap out of Orochimaru

Pass on to the third part.

Details:

CHAPTER 12:

Happens:

Prelims (Matches:

-Number 1: Sakura vs. Kin

-Number 2: Shino vs. Zaku

-Number 3: Hinata vs. Neji)

Details:

CHAPTER 13:

Happens:

Prelims (Matches:

-Number 3: Hinata vs. Neji

-Number 4: Ino vs. Temari

-Number 5: Choji vs. Dosu)

Details:

CHAPTER 14:

Happens:

Prelims (Matches:

-Number 6: Shikamaru vs. Kiba

-Number 7: Sasuke vs. Lee (both K. by the other)

-Number 8: Tenten vs. Kankuro)

Details:

CHAPTER 15:

Happens:

Prelims (Matches:

-Number 9: Naruto vs. Gaara)

Sakura has to heal Naruto, as no one else will do it.

Details:

CHAPTER 16:

Happens:

First week dedicated to completing time room seals AND Gaara's seal

Details:

CHAPTER 17:

Happens:

Next two weeks Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura spend in time room.

Jiraiya called in to look at seals. Gives up saying their to complicated

During TWO WEEKS Naruto practices Hiraishin and other Kazama techniques as well as teaching them, Sasuke practices Sharingan, as well as teaches to Naruto and Sakura, and Sakura practices healing jutsu, and teaching them to Naruto and Sasuke.

Details:

CHAPTER 18:

Happens:

During TWO WEEKS Naruto practices Hiraishin and other Kazama techniques as well as teaching them, Sasuke practices Sharingan, as well as teaches to Naruto and Sakura, and Sakura practices healing jutsu, and teaching them to Naruto and Sasuke.

Details:

CHAPTER 19:

Happens:

Last week, Naruto takes Hinata back in to get her confidence up. (Three days)

First Round Matches:

Naruto (1) vs. Hinata (2)

Details:

CHAPTER 20:

Happens:

First Round Matches:

Naruto (1) vs. Hinata (2)

Kankuro (3) vs. Shino (4)

Shikamaru (5) vs. Temari (6)

Details:

CHAPTER 21:

Happens:

First Round Matches:

Shikamaru (5) vs. Temari (6)

Sakura (7) vs. Dosu (8)

Second Round Matches:

Naruto (1) vs. Shino (4)

Details:

CHAPTER 22:

Happens:

Second Round Matches:

Naruto (1) vs. Shino (4)

Details:

CHAPTER 23:

Happens:

Second Round Matches:

Temari (6) vs. Sakura (7)

Final Round Match:

Naruto (1) vs. Temari (6)

Sand/Sound Invasion.

Details:

CHAPTER 24:

Happens:

Sand/Sound Invasion. Sand Sibs work with Konoha

Naruto breaks through Orochimaru's barrier

Sasuke beats the crap out of Kabuto

Sakura gets surrounded by sound nin and uses Hiraishin

Sand/Sound retreat except for Sand sibs who stay

Details:

CHAPTER 25:

Happens:

Itachi and Kisame show up. Sasuke punches Itachi for lying to him and then storms off. Naruto follows him.

Promoted to Chunin: Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, and Kankuro

Details:

CHAPTER 26:

Happens:

Sarutobi sends Jiraiya off to find Tsunade (as he wishes to retire and they need all the nin they can get). Sends Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura with him.

Followed by and ambushed by Deidara.

Details:

CHAPTER 27:

Happens:

Deidara sent flying by ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN jutsu Kunai style (That's what would happen Kyuu-chan)

Find Tsunade.

Details:

CHAPTER 28:

Happens:

Find Tsunade. Orochimaru tempts her with Dan and Niwaki.

Makes bet about whether or not he can make her come back to Konoha

Details:

CHAPTER 29:

Happens:

Sakura says she's not fit to be Hokage. Naruto agrees and charges Orochimaru.

Tsunade protects Naruto and fends off Orochimaru.

Naruto gets necklace and they go back to Konoha.

Details:

CHAPTER 30:

Happens:

Last act as Hokage, Sarutobi gives Jiraiya the team of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

Details:

CHAPTER 31: Four Years Later

Happens:

Naruto gets kidnapped. Sasuke beats the crap out of Sasori.

Details:

CHAPTER 32:

Happens:

Naruto manages to kill Deidara and Zetsu, before Itachi and Kisame overpower him.

Help arrives

Details:

CHAPTER 33:

Happens:

Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Sakura come to rescue him. Zabuza takes on Kisame (Fish-for-brains). Sasuke takes on Itachi. Sakura and Haku start healing Naruto. Jiraiya makes sure that no one interferes with the healing.

Details:

CHAPTER 34:

Happens:

Orochimaru attacks on the way back to Konoha and injures Naruto further

Jiraiya's spies tell that Orochimaru plans to used Edo Tensei on the fourth Hokage

Sakura and Sasuke overhear

Details:

CHAPTER 35:

Happens:

Sakura and Sasuke overhear and tell Naruto through bond.

Naruto wakes up and he and Sasuke prepare to leave. Sakura stays behind incase they need to be told anything

Kakashi catches them.

Details:

CHAPTER 36:

Happens:

Kakashi catches them and goes with them. Jiraiya watches and wishes them luck

Get to Otogakure. Kakashi starts off fighting the fourth Hokage as Naruto and Sasuke take out the sound nin.

Details:

CHAPTER 37:

Happens:

Kakashi injured and the sound nin defeated. Sasuke takes injured Kakashi on Canis. Naruto promises to follow shortly

Details:

CHAPTER 38: Naruto's Sacrifice

Happens:

last chap (already written)

Details:

Epilogue: The Funeral

Happens:

epilogue (already written)

Details:

* * *

**Last Chapter**

The yondaime hadn't been named yet when I wrote this, so I went with the most common fanon name for him.

Chapter 38

'Damn,' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to have to use that jutsu.'

I'm sorry Sasuke.

NARU-

Naruto blocked him out, did the proper hand seals, and waited as the Yondaime came upon him.

1234567890

I'm sorry Sasuke.

NARU-

Naruto blocked him out. He had never done that before. Sasuke was getting seriously worried, as he looked down to the wounded Kakashi. What was going on? He made a split second decision.

"Canis! Turn around!"

1234567890

"Shiki Fūjin." Naruto noticed the surprised look on Orochimaru's face, as he used the same jutsu that his father used to seal Kyuubi. Orochimaru never noticed that the jutsu was going through a clone of Naruto's to seal him away as well.

1234567890

Sakura swayed.

'I can't feel Naruto anymore…and it's not just because he blocked me out…oh, no…he can't be!'

1234567890

Sasuke ran through the rubble of what was once Otogakure. He saw a tuft of blonde hair to his left.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran over to the blonde. He pressed his fingers to Naruto's neck, trying to find a pulse. It was no use.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

1234567890

Sakura hit her knees as she felt Sasuke's pain flow through her. Tsunade and Shizune were at her side in an instant.

"Sakura-san. What's wrong?" Shizune asked, holding the pink-haired girl.

"Na…Naruto…Sasuke," was all Sakura was able to get out, before she fainted in Shizune's arms.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, looking up at her aunt.

"You better be okay, gaki," Tsunade said, before picking Sakura up.

1234567890

Kakashi woke up slowly, barely registering that he was on top of something that was moving. He looked to his left and saw Naruto. Sasuke was on the other side of Naruto, staring blankly into space, with tears streaming down his face.

"Wha happened?" Kakashi managed to get out. Sasuke turned to look at him, and Kakashi noted that Sasuke's eyes were dull.

"Naruto's gone."

1234567890

"Ahh!"

"Keep pushing Kyuubi-san!" Shizune said.

"I'm trying!" Kyuu yelled at her, "We have to hurry. I won't last much longer." Another push.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"The only reason I'm still here is the blood bond." Another push. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but Naruto passed from this world. And I only have an hour left at best." Another push.

"Naruto."

1234567890

It had taken almost half an hour, but Sasuke had made it back to Konoha. Creating two clones to help Kakashi to the hospital, he picked up Naruto's body and headed to the Uchiha compound. Five minutes later he was at the hospital.

"Sasuke," Shizune said, "Is Naruto really…?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, another tear sliding down his face. Shizune sighed. She would grieve later; for now she needed to be strong.

"Kyuubi-san is gone as well."

"What about-?"

"Your children are fine."

"Children?"

"Three. Two boys, one girl. This way."

1234567890

Sasuke looked down at his three gurgling children. One of the boys had his eye and hair color, but the shape of his face, eyes, and nose belonged to Naruto. The other boy had most of Sasuke's features, but Naruto's blonde hair. The girl had dirty blonde hair and was the only one of the three to get Naruto's ocean blue eyes. All three of the children had fiery red fox ears on the top of their heads and tails of the same color. They each had one tail now, but Sasuke knew the number would grow with their power.

"Kyuubi-san had a last request," Shizune said, "She asked that the girl be named Mizuko."

"Water child," Sasuke said, thoughtfully, "Mizuko it is. The blonde boy will be Arashi, for Naruto's father."

"And for the other?"

"I don't know yet."

"How about? Hiruzen?" Tsunade suggested, walking into the room.

"Hiruzen?" Sasuke asked.

"It was Sarutobi-sensei's first name." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I like it. Hiruzen, Arashi, and Mizuko Kazama-Uchiha."

"Something tells me these three are going to change Konoha," Tsunade said.

"I imagine they will," Sasuke said, "I only wish Naruto would be alive to see it."

* * *

**Epilogue**

1234567890

The Funeral

1234567890

Surprisingly enough, almost the entire village came to Naruto's funeral. Apparently all it took was him dieing for them to come to their senses.

In the front row sat Sasuke holding onto Arashi, Sakura holding onto Mizuko, Black Sakura holding onto Hiomoi, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, and Konohamaru. Behind them sat the Rookie Nine, and behind them sat Team Gai, along with the rest of the Konohamaru corps, and the Sand siblings.

On the rooftop of the building across the cemetery, four figures stood watching the ceremony.

"Quite a turnout," one of them said, revealing them to be a female.

"From what you said, I didn't think so many people cared," said another, this one male.

"I didn't think they did," another spoke softly, also male.

"Well, any bets on how many of them are expecting Naruto to sit up and yell 'I'm not dead yet!'?" the last figure spoke, female. The other three figures glared at her.

"What?"

"C'mon. We need to get to the Uchiha residence," One of the males spoke. The four figures disappeared.

1234567890

Sasuke had put the three babies to sleep.

"Whose there, and what do you want?" he asked, standing in front of his children. Four figures in cloaks appeared in front of him.

"A hero always shows up at the last minute right?" one of them said. Sasuke froze.

"N-naruto?" The four figures dropped their hoods.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my parents, Arashi and Hari, and you already know Kyuu-chan."

"Naruto!" Sasuke tackled Naruto into a hug. "Where the hell have you been? How are you back?"

"I've been through a bunch of dimensions fighting off the bad guys. You think Orochimaru looked like a snake, well, he had nothing on this one guy…" Arashi tuned out his son and walked over to the crib that his grandchildren were sleeping in. Hari put her arms around her husband.

"Sweet little angels our grandchildren are," she said, resting her head on Arashi's chest.

"Yes they are."

* * *

**Reviewer Idea**

Had this at the end of the document. I know it came from a reviewer (probably Black Dragon Queen, or Kallipso), but I can't find the review in question, and I didn't write it down. Still, the Chunin Exams probably would have gone something like this:

In the beginning, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are mentally discussing what to  
do during the test, if they should just do what they did the first time  
around. Naruto sends them a "do what you want, considering that I passed  
with a blank answer test last time I'm taking a nap." Suddenly pencils  
start flying and proceed to boink Naruto on the head and Sasuke and Sakura  
raise their hands to request more pencils.

So the three are talking and doing random doodling on the back of their  
sheets and are playing Hangman and other stupid little games when Ino takes  
Sakura over because since team seven have been writing furiously they must  
have the answers:right? NO! On Saukura's page is the hangman and other  
doodles, one of those umbrella's with Sasuke and NARUTO'S names underneath  
and a BIG "INO IS A PIG" right on the top of the page. Suddenly Sasuke and  
Sakura shout "Naruto! Stop tormenting Gaara!" because this whole time  
Naruto has been leaking Kyuubi's chakara and Gaara is slowly sinking further  
and further into his seat. Like a turtle.

Meanwhile, Ibiki is trying to catch cheaters when the whole time he keeps  
getting whapped with spitballs:^_^

-Anko's introduction:

When Anko arrives she does her whole "You will die" speech and when she  
is done, all of team 7 stand up and CHEERE. Everyone just STARES at them and  
they shrug, "What? We're bored with the whole exam." So all the 9  
rookies and so on decide to go after THAT teams scrollâ€¦.

-In the Forest, Part 1:

So now we're in the forest and Naruto's like, "so who do we go  
after?" And Sasuke says "Does it matter because all the teams are here.  
Team 10 is in front of us, 8 to the left, team Gai to the right and sand is  
behind us:or rather, the two older siblings are, Gaara's about twenty  
five feet back hiding behind a tree." So all the teams suddenly jump forward  
and "Dog pile" on team seven and when they all separate 7's gone. They  
all start arguing, never noticing team 7 sneaking ALL of their scrolls before  
jumping into a tree to watch the show.

Meanwhile, as the teams arguer there's a sudden scream and they all turn to  
see a "normal fox" prancing very enthusiastically toward a now freaking  
Gaara who's trying to jump into the tree. But Kyuubi's having none of it  
and lunges for Gaara, grabbing his pants leg and tugging him downward and  
Gaara is trying to now climb the tree to get away from the deranged fox. All  
the while 7 is sneaking away smirking

-In the Forest, Part 2-Orochimaru:

Then there is the destruction of Orochimaru, or at least a mental trauma  
against him. Okay, so the whole thing with Orochimaru basically team 7 decides  
to go out and hunt the snake charmer before he can find them. The first thing  
the do is go after his "pets" before finally confronting the nut.  
Orochimaru does his whole, "Sasuke Uchiha, only I can give you the power to  
defeat your brother" bit and the gang is like, "whatever" and he goes to  
attack when Inner Sakura stars wailing on him with the sword that Zabuza had  
"donated" to her. Meanwhile, Orochimaru say's there is no reason to  
bother with the Kyuubi brat when he turns around and "Hello" there's  
Kyuubi wearing the EVIL grin and cracking her knuckles. The two start wailing  
on the former Sannin and the whole time, Sasuke and Naruto are sitting in the  
tree with poster boards ranking the different moves made by the girls and  
holding up score cards with +10 and so on and so forth.

-In the Forest, Part 3-the end of the Examine:

So Team 7 has the entire rookie 9 + Gai's and Sand's scrolls, right? Then  
they realize that that's a bad thing so they go after all the other teams  
and get their scrolls so now team 7 has ALL the scrolls.

Now they have 5 day's to kill as they try to get the other 12 to reclaim  
their own scrolls so what to doâ€¦? SCAVENGER HUNT! Only problem- the clue's  
lead to other team's scrolls! Ex: Gai get's team 10's earth and team  
8's heaven. And so on. So in the end, they have to have a "Peaceful"  
exchange so they all have the right scrolls. This entire time team 7 has been  
sitting in the Tower watching the security feed with all the Anbu when the  
captain comes in and is like "what the hell are they doing here?" and he  
too starts to watch the antics on the t.v.

Suddenly the captain turns and says, "Once you pass Chuunin and reach the  
rank of Jounin, come see me for you assignments."

The others all go "WHAT?"

The captain, "Simple, when you reach that level, I'll guarantee a spot  
for all three of you."

Another Anbu, "Why would you do that for Gennin?"

Captain: "Simple, they just did what could be considered an Anbu level  
mission. Manipulating that many Gennin on that massive scale? Could you do  
that?"

-The defeat of Kiba:

One thousand years of pain: Hardcore Ninja Style. Kyuubi's idea. ^_^

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
